


[Podfic] Muffins as a Declaration of Intent

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Top or bottom?” Stiles asks, off to Derek's right.</p><p>“Bottom,” Derek says automatically, not really looking at him. “Wait, what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Muffins as a Declaration of Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Muffins As A Declaration Of Intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998238) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova). 



> Author warns for Drug-use: Derek spares a brief thought for what it'd be like to get high, on pot, with Stiles and then have sex with him. Only mentioned and not described explicitly.

**Time:** 22:41 mp3 21MB, podbook 13MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Muffins%20as%20a%20Declaration%20of%20Intent.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Muffins%20as%20a%20Declaration%20of%20Intent.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is DELIGHTFUL and hilarious and HOT LIKE BURNING and I was SO PLEASED to find that JenNova has blanket permission. The story contains some of my FAVORITE things like boys not realizing they're in love, Stiles being inappropriate and Derek blushing as a result and Scott being awesome. ♥_____♥


End file.
